List of Hiveswap characters
Earth Humans Joey Claire Jude Harley A. Claire Pa Harley Joey and Jude's Babysitter Mysterious Cult Animals Tesseract Joey and Jude's beloved pet dog. She is seen hiding in her dog house during the events of Hiveswap: Act 1. The Lone Gunbirds Jude's carrier pigeons which he uses to send encrypted messages. This is a reference to The X-Files' Lone Gunmen. Their names are Frohike, Langly, and Byers, in reference to the last names of the Lone Gunmen. They also seem to represent the fate of Jude's different family members. Frohike, his favorite, suffered an early death and represents his mother. Langly cowardly runs away and abandons him, like his father. Byers goes to Alternia along with Joey. Monsters They are black with neon green mouths. They come in all different forms such as serpent-like creatures, winged monstrosities, limb amalgamates, and giant thumb-like beings. Alternia Trolls At least 36 trolls will appear in Hiveswap: Act 2, as revealed through What Pumpkin's 11/11 . They will be released weekly on their "Troll Call". Xefros Tritoh Dammek's best friend and moirail. Joey's main confidant during the events of Hiveswap. Dammek The main character of Hauntswitch, who switches places with Joey and winds up on B1 Earth. Dammek has bronze blood. Trizza Tethis Xultan Matzos Xultan Matzos was a very popular Arena Stickball player. He was a rustblood Pusher that played for the Thrashthrust Snowglobes. According to Xefros, he revolutionized the Pusher position. He had a unique stance when swinging his cuebat, which Xefros tries to model his own stance after. Xultan also had extremely potent psychic powers, which further aided him in the game. He was executed on the spot after a blueblood mind-controlled him and made him thrust at the heiress. This seems to be the fate of most lowbloods that make a name for themselves. Zebede Tongva Zebede Tongva is a goldblooded troll and an aspiring beekeeper. He is three hours too far away to visit, but "subchirps" you if you don't. His first name is the name of a Old Testament fisherman (the father of James and John). His last name is the name of a California Native American tribe. Tyzias Entykk Tyzias Entykk is a tealblooded troll who sleeps once a week. She holds controversial theories about traditional jurisprudence, and what she has in her mug is not coffee. Evidence suggests she is a lesbian. Her first name can be roughly translated into Tisias, a Greek philosopher on logic and debate. Her last name is derived from Antyk, the name of an anti-communist Polish operation responsible for counter-propaganda. Lusii Xefros's Lusus A sloth-like lusus who is generally slow and tends to sleep in inconvenient places. Only moves when Xefros feeds him. The scientific name for this lusus is the GLACIAL TREETRUDGER, and his nickname, if not given a custom one by the player, is ZOOSMELL. However, his internal name is slugmeister. Dammek's Lusus A deercat lusus who initially chases Joey around Dammek's hive until she feeds him Lusus Milk and pulls a thorn from his paw. The scientific name for this lusus is the CUSPIDATED GRIMALKIN. Joey nicknames him CORNIBUSTER if the player doesn't choose a different one. His internal name is toothy. Imperial Drone Concept Art characters Cridea Jeevik An eight-sweep-old violet blooded troll who seems to be connected to or has an interest in memes, being responsible for the #LOLSHRIMP meme in particular. Their Prongle avatar is a cat with very small troll horns. Fiamet A troll with some kind of green blood, judging by the border on their Prongle avatar; which is Dr Shrunk from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Troll with ticket-end shaped horns Their name and blood color are unknown. They wear a uniform, and in early concept art they're depicted working in a subway ticket booth. Rustblood with a shovel A rustblooded troll with a shovel and farmer's overalls. Has some resemblance to Gamzee, with a symbol that somewhat resembles Aries. Nektan Whelan and Mierfa Durgas Category:Hiveswap characters